Smile, You're On Colin's Camera
by Luna Longbottom
Summary: Ron confronts Dean about his relationship with Ginny at the begining of his sixth year. Mild fluff warning. HPGW and RWHG


Smile, You're On Colin's Camera

By Luna Longbottom

_(A/N: This is my first Fanfic I ever finished so please Read and Review and be nice. I would also like to thank my friend, Mrs. Alicia Weasley for editing my story and helping me sort out those evil commas.)_

"HOW COULD YOU?" roared Ron the second he got into the boys dormitory. "NOT EVEN TELLING ME!?"

"Calm down, Ron. What are you talking about?" Dean asked, completely confused. Ron had been shooting him dark glances all through the welcoming feast and he didn't know why. Now he was apparently going to find out.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" he bellowed. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH MY SISTER!?"

"What?" said Dean, completely shocked. "I'm not going out with your sister! I barely know her! Who told you I was going out with her?"

"YOU! Wait. What? You aren't ...aren't going out with Ginny? But... she said...but...ah..." Ron was baffled. Why would Ginny say she was going out with Dean if she wasn't?

Just then, Ginny and Harry walked into the dormitory.

"What's going on in here?" asked Harry angrily. He wasn't too happy with Ron at the moment. Ron had just interrupted him. He was in the middle of kissing (ok, ok, snogging) Ginny goodnight outside the portrait hole when he heard Ron's voice. He and Ginny broke apart and rushed inside to see what the matter was.

"Ron says someone told him I was going out with you," Dean said to Ginny.

Ginny flushed and clapped her hands over her mouth while Harry fell on the floor laughing beside her.

"Oh Ron," Ginny began. "You-you didn't believe me when I said that. Did you? I'm so sorry Dean. Oh, I'm sorry Ron. I had to tell you I was going out with someone."

Ron flushed and grunted.

"You believed her! Oh Ron," Harry was laughing hysterically on the floor.

"Oh, shut up Harry. You believed me too, before I told you," said Ginny.

"WHAT?" said Ron shouting again. "YOU TOLD HARRY BUT NOT ME, YOUR OWN BROTHER!? WHEN DID YOU TELL HIM?"

Ginny's face turned a deeper shade of red and Harry stopped laughing and flushed, too.

"When we started dating this summer," said Ginny quietly.

"YOU? WHAT!? GINNY? AND HARRY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Ron yelled.

Dean slowly backed away; glad he wasn't being yelled at anymore.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Ginny said. "But we knew you'd overreact like this."

"OVERREACT!? NO! MY BEST FRIEND HAS JUST BEEN KEEPING THIS SMALL BIT OF INFORMATION FROM ME ALL SUMMER!" Ron yelled some more.

"YEAH LIKE YOU NOT TELLING ME ABOUT YOU AND HERMIONE WAS ANY DIFFERENT," said Harry starting to yell back.

"What's going on in here?" Hermione asked as she walked in.

"HARRY AND GINNY HAVE BEEN DATING ALL SUMMER!" Ron yelled at Hermione.

"Oh, Ron. Didn't you notice? It was kind of obvious," said Hermione.

"OBVIOUS?" roared Ron.

"Um, Hermione? Do you think you could move to your right a little bit? You're blocking my view," said a voice from under Harry's bed.

They all looked under the bed to find Colin Creevey with a video recorder. Just then, Dennis walked in.

"Oh, Colin," he said. "Just because Mum and Dad gave you a video recorder that works at Hogwarts for your birthday doesn't mean you can tape personal conversations."

Needless to say, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny confiscated the tape and destroyed it. Even though the tape is gone, the story is still told at the Weasley table. By the way, Ron never did look Dean in the eyes again and Harry is still mad at Colin for video taping him snogging Ginny on the train.

_(A/N: When Dumbledore realized Colin had a video recorder that worked at Hogwarts, he confiscated it. The reason the video recorder worked at Hogwarts is because...um... well use your imagination. _

_I am also working on a prequel to this story. I hope to have it up soon if my teachers stop pilling homework on me. Until then, Happy Readings!)_

_(A/N 2: I am currently editing my pre-sequel story. It's called Sleepover at Number Twelve Grimwald Place but the name is subject to change. This story will explain just how Harry and Ginny get together (and Ron and Hermione). It's just pure fluff. Read on for a few spoilers.)_

"_Harry had been dreading and waiting for this moment all summer"_

_Dun, Dun, Dun._

_Also Dumbledore goes................................................BEARDLESS!_


End file.
